MST3K 1102 - Cry Wilderness
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie A boy (Paul) flees his oppressive private school when he receives a warning that his father is in danger. Paul rescues his father and has a wilderness adventure with his old friend Bigfoot. The episode Host segments Prologue: Gypsy is busy doing repairs, but keeps dropping her tools. Crow attempts to catch a tool with his netting but completely misses. The Bots are taken off-guard by Jonah being swept up by The Tube soon after. Segment One: Jonah explains that Kinga's Liquid Television cannot record footage, so he has to keep recreating the show opening or he gets cattle prodded. For the Invention Exchange, Jonah introduces a turkey-based Theremin because of the lack of Thanksgiving-centric music. Kinga and Max introduce the Carvel Ice Cream Clock, which takes the Fudgie the Whale cake shape and rotates it to make different characters and objects. :Bumper: "To Earth" w/ plot recap Segment Two: Crow and Tom dress up as raccoons and make a mess throughout the bridge, inspired by the scene in the movie where baby raccoons go on a rampage in a kitchen. :Bumper: "My Creepy Girl" w/ description of the Show Trap Segment Three: Jonah reveals his dream of going on a spacewalk and his quest to build his own spacesuit. When Crow and Tom start to question the character-to-animal ratio has gone off the charts, Jonah uses cutouts to try to figure it all out. :Bumper: "Sidehackin'" w/ plot recap Segment Four: At Moon 13, Kinga and Max try to figure out why Jonah hasn't cracked two episodes in. To their surprise, Pearl Forrester, Professor Bobo and Brain Guy drop in - completely by accident, as they had meant to drive as far away as possible. Kinga tries to invite them in, but they refuse adamantly. Bobo welcomes Max into the Second-Bananas Club through VR grooming and Pearl reveals that Synthia is a clone of her. :Bumper: "United Servo Academy Men's Chorus Hymn" Segment Five: Crow and Tom attempt to manipulate Max into giving them the keys to Jonah's ship. Kinga catches him before he can do so and he hopes that pushing the button will get him out of trouble. :Closing credits songs: "My Creepy Girl" / "Sidehackin'" / "To Earth" Stinger: Michael tears into meat. Callbacks * Instrumental of "My Creepy Girl" plays over the credits. (Catalina Caper) * "Rowsdower?" (The Final Sacrifice) * "The Interociter's calling. Everyone look busy." (Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie) Obscure references *''Kinga's Liquid Television'' : is a show that ran on MTV during the early 90's. It primarily consisted of various animated shorts, but also included a few live-action segments. *''"Homo Erectus Galifianakis"'' : Homo Erectus is the Latin term for an extinct species of early human beings, dating from approximately 1.8 million years ago. Zach Galifianakis is a comedian and actor best-known for his distinctive hirsute appearance and his role in the Hangover film franchise. *''"Hi Large Marge!"'' :'Large' Marge is a ghostly truck driver that gives Pee Wee Herman a ride in Pee Wee's Big Adventure. *"Maybe that light's coming from the new Kenny Roger's Roasters." :A reference to the Seinfeld episode "The Chicken Roaster", in which a Kenny Roger's Roasters restaurant opens directly across the street from Kramer's apartment, with a large neon sign that fills his apartment with red light that keeps him awake. *"Also, 'cougar' is an ageist concept." :"Cougar" is a slang term for women who pursue younger men. *"Occupy log cabins!" :A reference to the "Occupy Wall Street" political movement. *''"Whooo'' IIIIISS IIIITT?" :A recurring gag (said in unison and in a sing-songy voice) from the comedy trio Stella, known for a series of shorts screened at their live performances and released online in the early to mid-2000s, as well as a short-lived Comedy Central series from 2005. * "The Interociter's calling. Everyone look busy." :An interocitor is a fictional multi-functional device that first appeared in the 1949 story "The Alien Machine", which became the beginning four chapters of the 1952 novel This Island Earth, which in turn was made into the 1955 science fiction film This Island Earth, which was then in turn featured in Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie. * "One of these days, bang zoom!" :This is a quote of the empty threat that the character Ralph Kramden would make to his wife on the TV sitcom The Honeymooners (the implication being that he would hit her hard enough to send her to the Moon). * "Did they run all the way to Mayberry?" :Mayberry is a fictitious rural community that was the setting for two popular American television sitcoms, The Andy Griffith Show and Mayberry R.F.D. It was the quintessential All-American small town. * "I love to laugh, loud and long and clear." :These are lyrics to the song "I Love to Laugh" from the movie musical Mary Poppins. * "I think this is where all those E.T. games get buried." :This refers to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E.T._the_Extra-Terrestrial_(video_game) E.T. Atari game] released in 1982 that was critically panned as one of the worst video games of all time. In response, many of the unsold game cartridges were buried in the desert in New Mexico (This was widely considered to be an urban legend until the producers of a documentary unearthed them from a dump outside of Alamogordo, NM, though other unsold Atari 2600 cartridges were in the same dump). The E.T video game burial site was the setting for a few documentaries as well as The Angry Video Game Nerd Movie. * "Dr. Zaius, you're nude!" :Dr. Zaius is the main antagonist of the 1968 film Planet of the Apes. * "I wonder if he wakes up, he'll want to kill Superman." :In , Bruce Wayne suffers an apocalyptic dream that fuels his drive to attack Superman. * Humming :The gang hums the end-credits theme of the western drama . Behind the scenes * Patton Oswalt had previously used Carvel Ice Cream's Fudgie the Whale as the inspiration for an extended chunk of material on his standup album "Feelin' Kinda' Patton" and other appearances. * In response to this episode, Carvel Ice Cream tweeted a photo of a Money Bag Cake. * Cry Wilderness was the first episode of the revival included in a Turkey Day marathon when it closed out Turkey Day '18. MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast * Mary Jo Pehl - Pearl Forrester * Kevin Murphy - Professor Bobo * Bill Corbett - Brain Guy (Observer) MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs Callbacks *"Rowdowser?" (The Final Sacrifice) Video releases Gallery References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:PG-rated movies